In the recent years, a digital transmission scheme has become popular in radio communications. A radio communication device configured to use a digital transmission scheme performs various types of signal processing including quantization, binary encoding, and symbol mapping when generating a transmission signal from an analog value as the data to be transmitted (for example, see Non Patent Document 1).
Quantization is processing performed to approximately substitute an analog value that is a continuous quantity by a discrete value such as an integer. Binary encoding is processing performed to convert the discrete value obtained through quantization to a binary number (that is, a bit stream). Symbol mapping is processing performed to convert the bit stream obtained through binary encoding to a transmission symbol (that is, digital modulation).